


走夜路

by yingzhoumuml



Category: Z - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzhoumuml/pseuds/yingzhoumuml





	走夜路

#黑邪# 

黑瞎子接到电话的时候已经凌晨三点了。

大城市的夜生活灯红酒绿，他虽然是个浪荡不羁的风流旅人，但心态还是个满清遗老，这个时间他早该睡觉了，但电话亮起来的瞬间黑瞎子还是在黑暗中准确地抓住了它。

“喂？老黑啊。”胖子在电话那边大声道。

“小吴往你那去了啊！我这边……这边不送他了，嗝……”

胖子咕哝了几句什么，黑瞎子听不太清，忍不住有点心急，问他现在在哪？

“天真没和你说我们去花子家喝酒啦？”胖子大惊小怪。黑瞎子捏着手机一乐，口中念着：“知道，知道。”接着连忙挂断手机，闯进无边的夜色里。

他是在两个街口外遇见吴邪的。那人远远看上去还算清醒，近看了就不行——他那双眼睛愈发的温柔明亮，见人就笑，看上去可爱无比。黑瞎子心中叹了口气，隔着一个马路看着吴邪靠在红绿灯上，单脚踩着旁边的台阶，不安分地踢着小石子儿。他抬头看见自己了，插在兜里的手就伸出来。吴邪招招手，招呼黑瞎子过来。黑瞎子看着红绿灯绿色的小人闪烁，信步朝人走过去。

“喝多了？”黑瞎子过去和他并肩，揉了揉人的头发。吴邪乖乖地发出一声鼻音“嗯”，看着脚尖点了点头。

他脑后的发尾微微上翘着，黑瞎子想上手压平，失败了，吴邪居然还傻乎乎地转过来看他。黑瞎子看事情大条了，他从没见人醉成这样过，于是抬起胳膊架他，裹着一块饼干似的，喝多的人居然有奶味儿。

“瞎子……”

吴邪居然还能认出他，黑瞎子觉得好笑。他平日不见人的时候是不怎么笑的，世上太少能让他开怀的事情，四下无人，他倒也能摘下面具静静。吴邪今天穿了一件T恤，领口大得过分。黑瞎子把人先按在墙上，伸手去整理他的扣子。

他就那样用膝盖顶着他，墙上的人七扭八歪，锁骨到喉结汗津津的发亮。黑瞎子忍不住喉结滑动了一下，吴邪抓住了他，伸手去摸他的脸颊。

“你想要我啦？”

他歪着头问，十分天真的颜色。黑瞎子心想这可了不得，连忙假装笑笑，手上扣子系完，有想给人架起来。

“这可不行……”吴邪还真的四下看了看，小心的样子。

“这……这容易来人……”

黑瞎子伸手，食指擦过人的眼角。吴邪眼睛通红着，不知道在那姓解的家里说了什么，是不是哭过……一这样想到黑瞎子就觉得气闷。他伸手把人的脑袋放到自己颈窝，让他靠着自己。

“不过，你想也是可以的。”吴邪突然回抱住他道。

黑瞎子没忍住——怕是没人能忍住。吴邪喝醉了的时候太过乖巧，予取予求，所有反应直接到可爱——他竟自己嚷着要。那些黑瞎子渴望的肌肤触碰都藏在外衣底下，只能隔靴搔痒似的亲吻他的胸口。吴邪很配合，挺着乳尖送到他嘴里，一边够了还要。醉了的人不能勃起，黑瞎子单方面欺负他，抬起人一条腿挂在他自己胳膊上，什么润滑都没有地将自己送进去。吴邪那地方热得发烫，全进去的时候两人不约而同发出一声叹息。

“瞎子，疼……”吴邪咕哝着，后边不敢夹他。黑瞎子抱着人亲了一口，说别怕，马上就不疼了。

他用手垫着吴邪的后背，水泥的墙面上拍打出皮肉的声音。吴邪始终立不起来，只是快活着，咿咿呀呀的喊他。黑瞎子把手指伸进去，夹住他的舌让他别叫了，掰过人的脑袋朝向胡同外边，叫他看北京凌晨四点的车水马龙。

“有人。”黑瞎子骗他道。

吴邪突然呜咽了一声。他夹住黑瞎子，后边紧得抽动不能。黑瞎子拍拍他屁股，讨饶说错了。吴邪额头抵在黑瞎子肩头，使劲地摇头。

“你真是……”

他也射了，之后空虚地从人身体里退出来。吴邪肚子里装着他的子孙，自己把裤子穿上，黑瞎子看他以为人醒了，不想吴邪穿好后伸手勾住他的手指。

“我们要一直……”吴邪低着头，抓他的手越来越紧。

“一直这样。”

第二天吴邪睁眼的时候觉得屁股不对，摸了摸，应该是被做过了。他看着身边安睡的黑瞎子一巴掌给人扇起来，质问他昨晚对喝醉的自己干了什么？黑瞎子其实早就醒了，但被一巴掌打起来的时候还是装得很像，正色严肃道：

“大晚上穿那么暴露。”黑瞎子指指他的领口，又上下扫了一眼。

“长得这么招人，走夜路怎么可能安全？”

the end


End file.
